What?
by GayxLord
Summary: This is the prequel to If only I. I kinda messed up and posted If only I and the other chapters on that story. This takes place 1 month before If only I so... Yeah. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: Mitsuru's POV

Hey guys. I see that no one wrote a review. TT^TT you guys don't like me?! Whatever. This chapter takes place 1 month before "If only I". Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

*a month earlier*

 _Okay. I have to do this. Akihiko sure is popular with the ladies, so I wouldn't be surprised if she likes him too. I hope she doesn't, she'll only get hurt, like I did._

"Hey Takeba? I have to ask you something."

"Sure senpai. What is it?" She knows that this is important because she waves off her friends to go and grab a table for lunch. "Is this about them?"

"No, not that. It's just… do you like Akihiko?" _There, I said it. Uh oh._ Takeba is blushing so much that if I didn't know any better, I would say she isn't feeling well. "Wha? Pfft! Who told you that? Is it that obvious?"

"Don't worry, everyone has a crush on him."

"If everyone has a crush on him, that would mean you have one too." _One minute ago Takeba is looking up to me as her senpai, now she's looking at me like I'm some love rival._

"No. I don't" _Akihiko did once have a crush on me though_. "Hey senpai? Do you think Akihiko is interested in me?"

"He better not. He's..." _Did I just say that out loud? Judging by Takeba's face and the whispers of the girls passing by, I did_. "You liar! You love Akihiko senpai and you want him all to yourself."

"Wait Takeba!" _I messed up._ Before I could tell her the truth, she ran off in tears. _Great. Now everyone's looking at me._

*30 minutes later*

"Akihiko. What is this about?" I was dragged to the corridors on the first floor by Akihiko. "Hold on. I need you to do me a favour. I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend so this crazy chick will leave me alone." _Ugh. He always does this. The last time this happened, some girls tried to chase me away from Akihiko, but in the end, I was the one that scared the enough to move schools_. "Why me? Why not a junior or pretend to be gay with Minato?" _If that were to happen, I'm pretty confident he wouldn't have any fan girls to scare away_. "Ew. No. This is way better. That way, I can make out with you. Okay here she comes." I look over Akihiko's shoulder and I see a flock of girls that are most likely his fan girls and... Takeba? Before I could say anything, Akihiko's lips are pressing against mine, while his tongue is scraping the inside of my mouth. _Eww. Why do I even let him do this?_ Two seconds later, screams, cries and gasps fill the once quiet corridor. I struggle to look behind Akihiko, but I'm constantly being pushed against the wall. All the girls ran crying, screaming or being hauled away by others. "That's enough Akihiko. Can't you find someone else? I'm really sick of seeing all those faces in my classes. I'm pretty sure I'm on their wanted list." _He's so immature. Just like a kid._ "You know they can't touch you. That's exactly why I need you. Thanks Mitsuru, see you next Friday?" Before I could say anything, he bolts with that stupid grin on his face. _I can't believe I ever liked him._


	2. Chapter 2: Yukari's POV

_I'm sorry that It's SOOO short. I'm still typing and I decided to break my chapter into2 because It's told from Yukari's and Mitsuru's so give me one second to post the nex one._

* * *

 _How could she? She just told me she didn't like him and thirty minutes later, she's kissing him! What a bitch! Akihiko was supposed to be off-limits. I thought I could trust her. I told her I liked him and she just goes and back-stabs me._ I'm sobbing in my unlit room until there's a knock on my door. "Yukari? There's food downstairs." _Ugh, It's Stupei._ "Go away Stupei!"

"Are you okay Yuka-tan?"

"I said go away!" I throw my pillow at the door, which knocks down my vase full of baby's breath. There's a seering pain in my head, so painful that my eyelids were shut from the beginning. When the pain stops and I open my eyes, It's all green and hazy. _I'm on a cross?_ There are several crosses surrounding me and they're all S.E.E.S members along with a girl that has turquoise hair and an elementary student I don't recognize. _Are they members too?_ Beneath me is Ikutsuki-san, a man with an eye patch, and a mechanical girl? _This doesn't make sense. What's going on?_ Before I could get a better look at the girl staring at Minato, I'm back in bed panting heavily. "What the hell was that? Why am I all sweaty?" _Thank god It was just a dream. Where did it come from?_ *rumble gurgle rumble* _Was that my stomach? Oh yeah, I didn't eat dinner. I think I have to apologize Junpei too, he was only trying to help._

I slowly walk downstairs and look at the clock hanging above the sign-in book. _Woah, it's already 1:00? Well I guess there's no point in checking the fridge. Junpei probably at the last of it_. Just as I was on my way up, until I heard Mitsuru and Akihiko's voices. _What are they talking about? Well, now I can find out._


	3. Chapter 3: Mitsuru's POV

**HAHA! I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!** Just to answer some questions you guys have, but probably won't ask:

1\. This is the prequel of "If only I" {If you read the summary/description, you would know.)

2\. I did kinda mess up on my story.

3\. I broke it into 2 stories because when I started writing the 2nd and 3rd chapters, they started to get way more detailed than intended and they were also straying from the mains story, so I decided I was going to just make a prequel to it.

4\. I just transferred the chapters 2 & 3 from "If only I" to "What?" because you guys already read it and I didn't want to write new chapters.

* * *

"Akihiko. What is it this time?" _I'm so sleepy._ _What could be so important that you'd have to wake me in the middle of the night?_ "I just needed to ask you something. Do you really not have any feelings for me?" He's serious. He didn't have his casual stupid grin or his joking tone. "No, I'm sorry. I did before, but that was a long time ago."

"Was it while I was-"

"Yeah I knew it wasn't the right time, but I couldn't stop myself back then." I never want to hear anything about her again. After a moment of silence, I hear someone mumble to themselves. I know exactly who it is. "Takeba, it's not nice to eavesdrop you know." _Busted. Should I execute you? I wonder how much of it you heard._

"H-hey senpai, I was just going to grab some dinner." _You look so flushed, you little brat. Oh, God. Now I'm starting to sound like her._

Akihiko doesn't seem surprised, but rather flustered. Another one of his facets. "Mitsuru. Uh… I'll talk to you tomorrow. G-good night." Akihiko bolted upstairs the moment he finished saying his piece. He never uses that facet, he probably only uses it in front of Takeba.

I turn my attention back to Takeba who is still at the top of the stairs. "So, how much did you hear?" _Hopefully, not all of it_. "Uh… does it really matter?" She seems like she's over exerting herself to say a couple of words. _She heard it all or so she thinks._ "Was there someone with Akihiko senpai before you?" _**Well, you've got some balls little girl. How about I shove them in your face!**_ _Dammit! Miyako stop it! **It's too late. Now why don't you sit back and let me handle this, Mitsuru. This won't take long.** **"Why don't you just ask him yourself you little slut? I'm pretty sure he'll tell you after you suck him."** What are you doing Miyako?! Stop it! Argh! God it hurts!_ I can tell that Miyako wrecked Takeba's spirit because she is all teary eyed and she's shaking. "I see, it's personal, goodnight senpai." She was so quiet I could barely hear her. She quickly ran up the stairs. _**Serves her right, trying to take my Aki.** THAT'S ENOUGH MIYAKO! GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!_ My body shakes violently and I can feel my stomach fill with blood. _Dammit. Ugh, it's getting worse._ "*coughs out blood* Miyako, you know that its dangerous for you to come out now.*Huff*.. *Huff*Why would you even say that? You know she's important. How else would you get a body? You can't be living in mine forever." I weakly start up the stairs and end up at Akihiko's door.

"Hey, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Which one are you?"

"It's Mitsuru. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

I enter Akihiko's room and almost stumble on his boxing gloves. _Why is it so messy in here?_ "You know, you can tell up apart by our voices and eye color. My eyes are red, her's are purple. She also has a perkier and playful tone when she talks." Hmm. I wonder... "What would you have done if I was Miyako?" _You'd probably act like a coward. He probably doesn't even know that Miyako can hear him_. "I'd probably use my 'Miyako I LOVE YOU!' mask, or so you call it." _That was...the most undesirable sound that will probably ever come out of his mouth. His pathetic attempt to imitate me just pisses me off._ "You know, she overtook me when I was in the middle of my conversation with Takeba. She's getting stronger." He shoots me a concerned look. "Have you been taking your suppressants? They're made for a reason y'know." _Ugh_. "Those pills give me headaches. They also give me nightmares about the Dark hour, which seem to give Miyako more control than I."

"You're gonna have to bear with it though, until the Kirijo Group creates better suppressants, you're stuck with those." _**Stupid Aki. Don't you think she would know that? She's the daughter of the Kirijo Group. Sometimes, I worry that your head is damaged**_. _You're damaged. Now stop it_. "How'd it go with Yukari? Did you scare her?"

"More like Miyako did. I still don't understand why you can't be mean to her. It would be so much easier." _How dare you make me do your dirty work._

"I tried that already, didn't work. She just saw it as my hidden bad boy side. Besides, if I were to do that, I would have to avoid her until I graduate." _He does have a point there. When he's too injured in battle to cast a dia, she's going to be the one he'll rely on._

"Well, I could tell her about Miyako, but she would probably act like one of those girls and say, "How come I never see you with her?" What would I do then?" _Nothing. You don't tell her, simple solution_. ** _Aww, Mitsuru. Are you JEALOUS?_** _You are damaged, aren't you? Just shut up for a minute._ "If she did see Miyako, she'd think that you went crazy and that would plunge your father's company to the ground. He would have so much trouble dealing with the media, he wouldn't have enough time to manage his company. If she did meet Miyako, Miya would have to pretend to be you, or nicer. Don't you think it would be hard for her?" _Why would do you even care anyway?_ "I could care less what happens to her and what she has to do! She's such a bitch!" **Whack!** A burning sensation is left on my check. I can feel my eyes starting to swell up with tears. _**Aww, what a crybaby! Waaa! Waaa! Mommy! Hahaha!** Shut up Miyako_! "Why do you hate her?! On our dates, she would always talk about how you are so much better than her and how she wishes she could be your twin instead of your other personality!" I can tell that it's all true because Miyako stayed quiet while Akihiko went on. _But still_. "You know why I hate her?! It's because she teases me and she invades my privacy! You don't know what it feels like. To know you're never alone, your every thought known to someone else, and having a voice in the back of your head constantly telling you that you're not good enough! It's enough to make me go crazy!" I broke down slowly and when I was just about to say something crude enough to make Akihiko hate himeself, the door swings open. _Uh oh, were we really that loud?_

"Is everything okay?! I heard shouting so I came as quickly and I..." He just stood there looking at Akihiko and then back at me. His face went from concerned to ice cold. "Senpai. Are you okay?" He asks me in the most non-threatening tone he could muster while clutching his hands into fists. I can feel Akihiko tense up because he starts to clear his throat and tries to use his most commanding voice possible.

"Minato, can you walk Mitsuru back to her room? She's not really feeling well." Akihiko turns to me. "Why don't you get some rest? We can talk about this some other time." _More like never._ Akihiko leads me out of his room and Minato soon follows, but with a trained eye on Akihiko. "Alright. Goodnight Mitsuru, Minato." _Huh? Is she sleeping already? This usually the time she would say something like, "Goodnight Aaa-kii-heee-koo-kuunn!" or something like that._ I stare blankly and wipe my tears as Minato guides me to my room. "Senpai." Minato leans closer and pulls me into a hug. I don't do anything because I don't have the strength to and it feels... warm. I just stood there, in his arms while time passed. "Senpai? Are you okay now?" He asks me as he pulls away. I simply nod because I don't know what to say. "Good. I think you should get some rest. There's a student council meeting tomorrow. Goodnight senpai." He smiled and returned to his room. _Hmm. Minato is so cute, just like a kid. Wait, what happened?_

* * *

I was really stumped after I messed up the chapters and I was given a ton of homework. I'm only doing it because I won't be able to join any programs that require a "Higher level of thinking" as my _teacher_ would say. I would also get kicked if my marks dropped. So don't rage if I haven't posted for a few days. Please review! I won't post the next chapter until I get 3 **LEGIT** reviews.


End file.
